There are numerous devices for the retention of a single pair of glasses around the neck of a user. Typically, such devices include a single band or tube, each end of which is attached to a temple of a pair of eyeglasses. When the user does not wish to don the glasses, but nonetheless wishes them secure, safe, and readily available, the user removes the glasses and allows the glasses to hang, secured to their body by the placement of the band around the user's neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,467,867, 4,133,604, 4,820,036, 8,277,046, 5,384,605 and 8,317,319 each disclose variations of this basic concept. U.S. pat. No. 7,896,492 discloses a combination eyewear and accessory holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,605 discloses a dual-purpose device that serves as both a glasses retainer and a sweatband. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,467,867, 4,133,604, 4,820,036, 8,277,046, 5,384,605, 8,317,319, 7,896,492 and 5,384,605 are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
However, problems persist for users that seek to simultaneously make use of multiple pairs of glasses, such as prescription eyeglasses and sunglasses. These users must select only one of the eyeglasses for immediate use and attempt to store the other pair. Often the unused pair must be placed in a pocket or other area where it may be subject to damage or breakage. In situations where no such storage space is available, for example when a user is in a swimsuit on a beach, the unused eyeglasses are particularly vulnerable. Furthermore, traditional eyeglass cases may be aesthetically unpleasing and prone to loss or theft.
Certain designs have been proposed for allowing users access to multiple pairs of glasses. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,289, entitled “Dual Eyewear Strap” and filed Mar. 2, 2007, discloses a single band that splits into two connectors at either end. However, such a design would be expected to slip easily along a user's neck, especially during heavy activity, and further provides no means by which to selectively decouple one of the pairs of eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,423, entitled “Holding Apparatus for Eye Glasses” and filed Feb. 24, 2004, discloses a holding apparatus akin to previously available retention devices in many aspects but utilizing magnetic attachment points to secure a holding band to a pair of eyeglasses, and wherein magnetic “clip on” sunglasses may be optionally attached. However, this apparatus has several disadvantages. First, it cannot be employed by those having two sets of eyeglasses where both have traditional ear pieces, for instance, by a user with both eyeglasses and safety glasses. Furthermore, the secondary set of eyeglasses will still suffer from the same concerns relating to loss or damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,519, entitled “Dual Eyeglasses” and filed Jun. 27, 2011, discloses a first and second set of eyeglasses coupled together by a shared set of temples. The temples are rigid and serve to interconnect the eyeglasses, so that when a user dons one pair of eyeglasses, the other pair is disposed against the back of the user's head. This configuration would be expected to be uncomfortable and aesthetically unpleasing to many users. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,289, 6,899,423, and 8,684,519 are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.